Alex Fierro
This character should not be confused with a similar character from Rick Riordan's Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard. Alex Fierro 'is the gender fluid half sibling of Captain Marisol Fierro. He briefly used the Cerberus stone alongside Marisol, but sacrificed himself to save him and unlocked his true power from Jark Matter. They are portrayed/voiced by Adam Driver and Emilia Clark, who are known for Kylo Ren/Ben Solo and Qu'ra from the the ''Star Wars Franchise. Character History Childhood: Alex's childhood was a complicated one, being a fluid beast often terrorizing Marisol. They trained alongside Marisol to work for the Knights of Majiorate X, the highest rank of the Ursa army. Inside the deep vaults of the Main campus held the catacombs of the Ohman stones, forbidden to those in training. However, when danger entered the minds of the empire with the dawn of Jark Matter, the king ordered them to be scattered. However, Marisol attained the Draco and Cerberus stones. They fought the forces of Jark Matter, but they were so weakened that the early form of the Cerberus ranger evaporated. Marisol's skills fared better as he duel Jark Matter head on, getting knocked out in the process. Imprisoned on the Jark Matter Battler, Alex claimed mercy to join his weakened ranks, and to get revenge on Marisol. Galaxy Squad Shortly after General Magnator's defeat, Alex began plotting a scheme in Baltimore. They later attained attained the Pisces Stone, before it was taken by the Galaxy Squad Rangers. A few weeks, they got the Galaxy Squad Rangers (now including the other 3 survivors of the Ursa System) into a fight at Geauga Lake. Alongside the Assassins, they ruined a quiet evening with the rangers doing some stargazing. They also saw potential as a good assassin in Phoebe during her tenure in The Shogun. Alex later fought the rangers at Hansa-Park in Germany, along with Lava Brother. Marisol, Tycho, and Billy make it a goal to see him dead. However, when the chance comes, Marisol can't come to kill his own sibling. From that point on, Alex sheds the monster form. Alex, along with the other female Shogun to date, meet up with Phoebe for holiday in Loch Ness, but Eustus has returned and determined to bring Phoebe back to her sibling's cause. When she does, Alex becomes furious that the prophecy is fulfilled. In the final battle, he and Jark Matter became one. Exile After the Lost Ranger War, Marisol banished him to another time to make him learn. What he did was cause the return of Ivar the Boneless and his band of Einherjar. He ended up being tasked in being the mentor of the Battle Thunder. The power of transfiguration led to some accusing him (because only binary was a thing then) of witchcraft. Marisol soon felt that this idea was a bad idea and sent Lauren Shiba, Sir Ivan, Sarah Thompson, Eustus MacAlister, and Ashton Quzell to go after him. However, all 3 teams ended up working together to begin the downfall of Ivar's army. When they were defeated, a portal opened and Alex took it. Neo-Shogun Army Corps The portal led to a point in the pass and ended up rescuing Margaux and Darwin Scott. However, they became their prisoners and found a gap into the Sanzu River and saved Octoroo's life. Octoroo's books held monsters and villains of history. With that, they could build an army of monsters and take the planet for themselves. The Neo-Shogun Army Corps was born. The Corps would resurrect Madame Odius and Snide (via Rocky, the curator of the Smithsdon Collection-made of artifacts of Ranger History). He also reclaimed The Shogun's Indavers. However, their were other factions that were also vying for the collection and celestial control: The Iron Blade Conference (a force of mutant criminals with safes imbedded into their bodies), ''The Bounty Hunter ''(a Game Show from a parallel universe), and Medieval Virus Libra (a virus that began infecting Tir Na Og that the knight's wanted Alex' help in defeating, only to hear he was the boss of his own villain faction). Demise Following Jason's capture, Darwin had defected to the rangers. Along with his sister's help, they were able to rescue their parents, split Rocky from Snide, and eliminate the rest of his generals. With all hope lost, Snide asked to merge with Alex, thinking their combined power would bring the rangers downfall. They merged into the final form Geildon. However, when Henry and the Thunderman's heard that their powers could get restored, they took advantage of it. At the same time, Dark Mayhem created Oinkenstien, a man-made collector. With the 14 remaining Galaxy Squad Rangers, the 7 of the Super Squadron, and the legends, he was defeated alongside Dark Mayhem and Oinkenstien. Personality With multiple forms comes multiple personalities. Alex is often viewed as a lunatic. Despite that, tends to be over confident, sarcastic, and (at times) manipulative. Special Abilities Transfiguration-can become any living thing, and use their respective abilities As a ranger: * wolf howl-has canine-like abilities * Ohman changer-an early version of the Galaxy Morpher ** Ohman Stones *** Cerberus Voyager (never used) '''This form is Exclusive to ''Genesis: A Power Rangers Movie'' Notes * First Ranger to become a villain, but not an evil ranger * First gender fluid character * first secondary green ranger ** even though Terrance, his successor, says he's a blue ranger * Uses they, them, their s * He is similar to Heckyl and Snide ** both have a "human" and monster form ** Both are introduced prior to their season (Dino Charge ep 19 and Genesis) ** Both became rangers at some point (Dark Ranger and Cerberus Ranger I) ** Both survived their factions (Heckyl and Snide were split, leaving Heckyl a hero and Alex was banished) ** Both Alex and Snide return in Hexagon and are apart of the Neo-Shogun Army Corps. * Adam Driver and Emilia Clarke's connection to Star Wars is Ironic as Kyuranger is heavily based off Episode 5 and they are from the Disney Era movies See Also * Scorpio-Sentai Counterpart (Monster form and sibling of a ranger) from Kyuranger ''See Comparison Page * Tecchu-Sentai Counterpart (as a General/Vice Shogun) * Quervo-Sentai Countrpart (Jark Matter's final form) * White Wizard Lee Blanc-Sentai Counterpart (Mentor of the Mystic Knights) from ''Kagaranger * Zamigo Delma-Sentai Counterpart (Secondary Antagonist) from Lupinranger vs Patranger * Don Arkage-Sentai Counterpart (Final form w/ Snide) from Lupinranger vs Patranger vs Kyuranger Category:Teal Ranger Category:Temporary Ranger Category:Villains Category:PR Villains Category:PR Generals Category:Galaxy Squadron Andromeda Orion Category:The Shogun Category:Gender Fluid Category:Mentors Category:PR Mentors Category:Power Rangers Battle Thunder Category:Boss Villains Category:Neo-Shogun Army Corps Category:Power Rangers Hexagon Category:Lemurseighteen